Edward des Bois
by Dragonna
Summary: Ling, prince héritier du royaume de Xing, doit fuir pour ne pas être victime d'un complot organisé par deux de ses frères à la mort de leur père. Il fuit à Amestris pour demander l'aider du Roi Roy Mustang mais tombe, en chemin, sur Edward des Bois.
1. Prince héritier du Royaume de Xing

**Titre**: Edward des Bois (Version 2)

**Disclaimer**: FMA ne m'appartient pas....par contre les OC ont à moi!! Je peux les prêter mais seulement si on me demande, d'accord?

**Paring**: Bonne question...

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Friendship, Aventure et Humour.

**Rating**: Pour tous pour le moment, c'est une version de Robin des Bois un peu améliorée pour y caser les personnages de FMA donc...voyez par vous même.

**Précisions**: Dans cette fic: Ling a 18 ans, Ranfan 18 ans, Edward 19 ans, Roy 26 ans, Riza 25 ans, Maes: 24 ans, Russel 17 ans et Fletcher 10 ans. Pour les autres, je préciserais au fur et à mesure!

* * *

**_Prologue: Prince héritier du Royaume de Xing_**

* * *

Ling soupira, appuyé à un mur au coin d'un corridor. Rien ne se déroulait comme il l'aurait voulue. _Non vraiment pas! Ca tenait du miracle qu'il ait pu sortir de sa chambre tiens! _Les gardes étaient encore plus nombreux qu'avant. L'agressivité était palpable dans chaque recoin du vieux château. Et pour cause, car son père dépérissait, sa vie ne tenant plus qu'à un fil. La survie des héritiers favoris, dont il faisait partie (sous-entendre: dont il était en tête), étaient placés sous haute protection et surveillance jusqu'à la lecture du testament qui désignerait le futur empereur xingois. Ce n'était pas le moment qu'un assassinat de prince(s) ait lieu en plus de tout ça.

Le problème était qu'il était justement le préféré et que ça personne ne l'ignorait. _Combien de fois son père lui avait-il fait envoyé des cadeaux? N'avait-il pas l'ancien maître d'armes comme garde du corps? La famille de ninja protégeant son clan n'était-elle pas la meilleure dans ce domaine? N'avait-il pas été plus d'une fois sous-entendu qu'il était l'héritier légitime du royaume?_ Si le conseiller l'avait bien dit une fois, devant presque tout ses demis-frères et toutes ses demies-soeurs. _Il voulait sa mort le vieux ou quoi?_

Ca n'expliquait pas pourquoi il fuyait alors qu'il y avait une (mal)chance (malheureusement) trop grande pour que l'empereur voit sa vie se finir cette nuit après des mois de maladie...après avoir tant souffert. Lin fuyait, non pas parce qu'il allait surement être mis sur le trône dès l'aube (non ça il s'y était préparé et le voulait, même s'il aurait aimé que ça ne soit pas si rapide), mais parce qu'il avait entendu deux que ses demis grands frères parlaient entre eux d'éliminer le chouchou, c'est à dire lui bien entendu. Faut dire qu'il était le douzième fils, et que les onze premiers devaient avoir en travers de la gorge le fait que l'héritier choisi, ce soit lui.

Ranfan, la fille de son garde du corps, sa sœur de cœur, sa meilleure amie lui avait transmis l'avertissement de son grand-père, du vieux Who «Sortez de son chambre cette nuit et rendez-vous aux écuries!» Et l'avait également prévenu du complot qui se jouait contre lui.

_D'accord._..Il avait accepté et avait dissimulé sa fuite, cachant des oreillers sous ses draps pour faire croire qu'il y était toujours. Un malaise l'étreignait pourtant, lui serrant le cœur, alourdissant sa conscience. _Était-ce parce que son père se mourrait? Parce qu'il abandonnait son futur royaume qu'il aurait sans doute du diriger à l'aube dans la pire des cas?Ou parce qu'il se sentait en danger?_

Il ferma les yeux, comptant pendant quelques secondes les battements de son cœur. Non il ne risquait rien cette nuit mais risquerait tout dans l'intervalle entre la mort de l'empereur et la lecture du testament qui désignerait son successeur (sans aucun doute lui, le conseiller le lui avait rabâche une bonne centaine de fois en une semaine, c'était trop gros pour juste être un simple hasard). Court laps de temps mais suffisant pour éliminer quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un étant dans la même «aile» du palais que soi-même. Et sans même être obligé de le faire soi-même justement, suffisait de trouver un garde corruptible.

Tout en descendant discrètement le grand escalier, presque collé au grand mur, il marmonnait entre ses dents: «Les princes ont la belle vie hein? Tss y savent vraiment ce qu'ils disent ceux qui affirment ça!» Il se faufila discrètement dans le couloir avec lenteur et aux aguets, prêt à courir en cas de problème. «Quand j'serais empereur, j'vais changer la loi! Y aura plus qu'une seule épouse pour l'empereur, ça sera plus simple!» Au moins il ne mourrait pas en songeant que ses fils et/ou ses filles s'entretueraient sauvagement pour le trône! Un profond soupir le secoua et il franchit enfin les portes du grand palais, traversant la cour sombre au pas de course. Plus la peine d'être silencieux, à cette heure si proche de l'aube, il passerait pour un serviteur allant aux écuries. D'ailleurs des coursiers risquaient fort de partir à l'aube, ou au mieux le lendemain à la même heure, pour lancer la phrase typique_ «L'empereur est mort!! Vive l'empereur» _dans tout le pays. Alors personne n'allait s'étonner de voir des gens aux écuries à une telle heure.

Beau futur souverain qu'il faisait à fuir alors que la couronne n'était même pas encore posée sur sa tête. Il avait l'air de se débiner. C'est un peu ce qu'il faisait d'ailleurs. Il secoua furieusement la tête. _Non je m'efforce de survivre, je reviendrais!_

Il entra dans l'écurie, qui était étrangement vide de palefreniers à une telle heure. Après quelques instants d'hésitation, il se dirigea vers une stalle précise. Un cheval noir comme la nuit, harnaché simplement comme une monture de messager attendait tranquillement, posant ses yeux un peu anxieux sur le jeune homme d'à peine 18 ans.

- «Vous êtes là jeune maître!» s'exclama Who en arrivant subitement avec Ranfan à ses côtés. Ling tourna ses yeux vers eux, remarquant ce qu'ils portaient. La jeune fille attachait des sacs à la selle de l'étalon sombre puis jeta une manteau de mêmes tons sur les épaules du jeune prince. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de protester que Who faisait sortir le cheval de sa stalle. «Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre jeune prince! Votre père se meurt! Cela signifie que la tentative d'assassinat à votre encontre ne va plus tarder elle non plus. Montez sur votre cheval et partez! Partez vers Amestris! Le Roi Roy Mustang vous aidera à regagner votre trône dans les règles, vous n'aurez pas à passer par un bain de sang avec lui pour récupérer votre bien!»

Ling grimaça et marmonna: «Je n'y connais rien en politique! Comment me faire entendre?

- Justement jeune prince, ce roi est droit et honnête! Il vous aidera! Votre père qui avait signé une alliance avec son père il y a des années lui a fait parvenir son testament définitif il y a peu de temps. Ce qui signifie que le roi d'Amestris possède la preuve que vous êtes le futur vrai empereur de Xing.»

Ling secoua la tête et balbutia «Mais...et vous?» Ranfan sortait un autre cheval, un percheron de même couleur que l'étalon, d'un autre box et le rejoignit, grimpant sur sa monture. «Ranfan vient visiblement avec moi mais vous?

- Je reste jeune maître! Vos petits frères et petites sœurs vont rester sans défense ici! Votre frère, de deux ans votre aîné, Ray ne suffira pas à les protéger. Je ne peux pas abandonner ces jeunes enfants à la folie cupide de vos deux demis frères qui ont orchestré contre vous ce complot.»

Ling sentit sa gorge devenir brutalement sèche. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça. _**Ils**__ oseraient faire du mal à l'adorable petite May, aux jumeaux si drôles qu'étaient Kuro et Shiro, au timide Jun et aux autres plus jeunes que lui?_ Il frissonna d'horreur. Oui _**ils**_ en seraient bien capable. «Si la situation devient intenable, cachez les, même hors du palais, Who, je vous en conjure!»

L'homme hocha la tête, promettant de prendre soin des jeunes princes et princesses qui restaient et posa la main sur l'encolure de l'animal alors qu'ils arrivaient dans la cour. Il donna une carte à Ling qui la glissa à l'intérieur de sa cape de voyage, rabattant ensuite le capuchon sur sa tête afin de cacher son visage. «Vous avez suffisamment de provisions pour plusieurs jours jeune maître! Faîtes les durer, arrêtez vous le plus loin possible de la cité impériale pour vous ravitailler. Il en va de votre sécurité, de votre vie!» Il reprit son souffla «Ranfan est habillé comme vous, elle partira dans une autre direction afin de brouiller les pistes. Elle se cachera quelques temps à Aerugo puis reviendra ici. Elle n'est qu'une servante de la famille impériale, si elle dit que vous l'avez laissée, rien ne lui sera fait.»

* * *

Ling serra les doigts sur les rênes de sa montures, sentant la peur l'envahir. Il y avait plusieurs contrôles avant d'arriver dans la ville et surtout d'en sortir. La cité impériale était plus que fortifiée évidement. Ranfan ouvrait la marche et lui restait en retrait, c'était l'inverse de ce que cela aurait du être en temps normal mais c'était justement le principe pour troubler l'ennemi. _Personne ne songerait que le fils favori de l'empereur allait se sauver alors que son père se mourrait. Pourquoi aurait-il fait une telle chose alors qu'il était destiné à régner?_

Un garde les arrêta devant les grandes portes qui permettaient d'entrer ou de sortir de la cour du palais royal: «Qui êtes vous?» C'était le test, le premier véritable défi. S'ils le passaient, tout serait plus simple par la suite, car c'était le plus surveillé, le plus proche du palais et de la famille de l'empereur.

Ranfan prit son ton le plus grave et le plus officiel et répondit «Il s'agit du messager chargé d'aller annoncer à Amestris le changement de monarque! L'empereur, comme vous le savez se meurt, et le temps qu'il arrive là-bas, le prince Ling sera monté sur le trône. La politesse la plus élémentaire oblige la famille royale xingoise à avertir celle d'Amestris avec qui elle est amies depuis plusieurs générations. En ce qui mon concerne, je l'escorte jusqu'à la frontière!» Le garde hocha la tête et jeta un coup d'œil aux papiers, avant d'ordonner l'ouverture des portes. Ling et sa garde du corps passèrent. Le prince n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était si simple. _Y avait-il eu des pots de vin glissés discrètement par Who? Ou bien Greed s'était-il arrangé pour qu'il puisse fuir sans problème?_ L'espion de son père avait toujours eu de l'affection, de l'estime pour lui, il aurait très bien pu agir, étant au courant des projets de Who..._c'était__** son**__ boulot après tout._

Un autre contrôle qui se passa tout aussi bien, les mensonges passaient bien, trop bien. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, vers le palais, se sentant si lâche, si indigne du trône qu'il abandonnait ainsi en fuyant. _Je ne l'abandonne pas! Je reviendrais!_

* * *

Ling lança son cheval au galop, suivi par son ami, ils étaient sortis de la ville depuis une bonne heure et personne ne les suivaient. C'était donc une bonne nouvelle, pour le moment. L'aube perçait la nuit à l'horizon tendit que la température augmentait de plus en plus. Le matin arrivait, il eut un pincement au cœur en se demandant s'il était désormais non plus prince mais empereur. Pas qu'il était pressé de régner, juste pour savoir si celui a qui il devait sa vie avait quitté ce monde ou non?! Quelque part, ça le gênait d'être parti ainsi. _Il faut que je me raisonne, je ne lui aurais pas survécu longtemps, parce que je n'aurais été qu'un petit idiot pour êtres resté malgré les avertissements! Je ne lui aurais pas survécu jusqu'à la cérémonie de mon sacre_! _Atsuji et Aiichirō m'auraient tué avant! La famille royale n'a vraiment, vraiment pas le sens de la fraternité parfois, ca fait peur! Enfin moi si un peu...enfin surtout j'aime surtout mes cadets, de mes aînés seul Ray se souciait vraiment de nous. J'espère qu'il ne leur arrivera rien! Que Ray arrivera à les protéger par ses belles paroles, il est très fort pour ça, un manipulateur de première totalement désintéressé par le fait de tenir les rênes du royaume. _Il sortit de ses pensées tandis que un croisement apparaissait devant ses yeux. Ils freinèrent tout deux à ce carrefour. Ling passa doucement une main rassurante sur l'encolure de sa monture. Il avait lui-même chaud mais ne pouvait retirer sa capuche maintenant, il était encore trop près de la cité impériale et en plus n'avait pas retiré sa couronne princière. «Et maintenant Ranfan?»

La jeune fille soupira et ayant l'air un peu contre ce qu'elle disait murmura «C'est là qu'il faut qu'on se sépare jeune maître!» Elle montra la pancarte du carrefour dont la flèche, partant vers la direction qu'elle indiquait, portait l'inscription «Aerugo». Ling lui devait aller tout droit, il eut envie de dire quelque chose, de proposer, d'ordonner à son amie, sa sœur de cœur, de venir avec lui. Mais elle refusa avant même qu'il ne parle «Non Ling! C'est trop risqué, ce sera moins suspect si tu voyages seul!» Elle eut un sourire désabusé...évidement les ninjas de la famille impériale étaient connus dans le pays pour être aller s'entraîner un peu partout dans leur enfance. En revanche les princes et princesses n'étaient jamais sortis de la capitale sans raison, cela paraissait absurde de se mettre ainsi en danger. Ils n'en sortaient que pour accompagner conseillers et/ou empereur quand l'occasion se présentait. Et encore, c'était avec des serviteurs, conseillers, soldats. Impossible de savoir où était le prince ou la princesse dans cette troupe. _Mesure de sécurité. _

Ling resta immobile, regardant Ranfan partir à toute bride dans la direction qu'elle avait prise. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et talonna sa monture pour qu'elle partes dans la direction de la frontière Amestrienne. Il en profita pour déplier sa carte. Avant d'arriver dans la pays voisin, il devrait traverser un grand désert, et avant la capitale d'Amestris, une gigantesque forêt «Qu'est-ce que je fais? Je la contourne ou je la traverse?» Il eut une moue. Ce serait plus raisonnable de la contourner non? Mais plus rapide de couper. Ling hésita, quelques secondes seulement, et prit sa décision. «Je coupe!»

_La décision la moins prudente, évidement..._

* * *

_**A Suivre**_


	2. Le Démon des Bois

**Titre**: Edward des Bois (Version 2)

**Disclaimer**: FMA ne m'appartient pas...par contre les OC ont à moi! Je peux les prêter mais seulement si on me demande, d'accord?

**Paring**: Finalement je ne suis plus tout à fait certaine de faire un Edward/Ling, j'ai eu de nouvelles idées!

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Friendship, Aventure

**Rating**: Pour tous pour le moment, c'est une version de Robin des Bois un peu améliorée pour y caser les personnages de FMA donc...voyez par vous même.

**Précisions:** Dans cette fic: Ling a 18 ans, Edward 19 ans, Roy 26 ans, Riza 25 ans, Maes: 24 ans, Russel 17 ans et Fletcher 10 ans!

* * *

_**Chapitre 1: Edward des Bois**_

_

* * *

_

- «Ed! Réveilles toi espèce de paresseux! Le soleil s'est levé depuis un bon moment!» Lui cria une voix dans l'oreille. L'interpellé grogna et s'enfouit un peu plus sous les draps, fuyant le vacarme que faisait son ami. Celui-ci soupira, l'air désespéré:«C'est pas possible qu'une si petite chose puisse dormir autant!»

Edward se redressa d'un bloc, le regard soudain assombri par la colère «QUI EST SI PETIT QU'IL PASSERAIT INAPERCU AU MILIEU D'UN GROUPE D'ENFANTS ALLANT A L'ECOLE?»

L'autre, qui était tombé à la renverse en entendant ce cri, éclata de rire, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés tombant devant ses yeux bleus océans. «Haha Edo, tu es vraiment un gamin parfois...on a du mal à croire qu'en fait tu es le...

- La ferme Russel!» coupa le blondinet plus petit en taille en se relevant, ignorant le ''quel langage'' faussement scandalisé de son camarade. «Il est quel heure au fait?

- Le soleil vient juste de se lever à l'horizon Ed! C'est toi qui a dit qu'il fallait se réveiller à l'aube, tu avais oublié?» Ricana le plus grand en rajustant son col et époustant ses vêtements de la poussière récoltée durant sa ''chute''.

Edward regarda par l'ouverture qui lui servait de fenêtre dans la cabane où il vivait:«Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit qu'il était apparut à l'horizon depuis longtemps?» Sourcils haussés, il attendait une réponse, d'une attitude de quelqu'un qui s'attendait à se faire obéir. Ce qui ne marchait jamais soit dit en passant. Il se leva de son hamac accroché dans sa petit demeure: une cabane perchée dans un arbre, avec trois petites pièces. Russel et son frère vivaient dans une autre cabane, située dans l'arbre voisin et reliée à celle-là par un pont de corde. Pour descendre en bas, il suffisait de jeter une autre corde, accrochée à une solide branche évidement, et se laisser glisser.

- «Pour te faire accélérer cette question...ça n'a pas marché visiblement!» soupira Russel en haussant les épaules. «Bon, t'as faim? Fletcher a préparé le petit déjeuner!»

Un gargouillis lui répondit, faisant virer le blond doré à l'écarlate (étrange mélange de couleurs d'ailleurs), l'autre blond ricana comme si cela ne l'étonnait pas. «Avec le dernier passage en ville avant-hier, on a de la réserve, on a donc de quoi se régaler! Surtout qu'on est pas nombreux, les autres ne sont même pas encore revenus!

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai la dalle!» Marmonna Edward en terminant de lacer le col de la veste verte qu'il portait par dessus une chemise couleur foret, alors que son pantalon était dans les tons marrons et que ses bottines l'étaient également mais en plus foncées. Il saisit ensuite un élastique en attacha ses mèches en une longue tresse. Il passa une ceinture avec un fourreau (contenant une épée) à sa taille et un carquois avec arc en flèche dans son dos. _Ca y était, il était prêt!_

- «J'avais cru entendre!» répliqua Russel avec malice, esquivant le polochon que son ami lui balança à la figure dans les secondes qui suivirent sa réplique. Edward sortit en premier et se laissa glisser, le long de la corde, jusqu'en bas.

Leur camps était situé dans une clairière tranquille dans l'endroit le plus sauvage de la forêt de Amesthrood. D'une forme circulaire et assez large, elle offrait des arbres immenses et touffus, à un point tel qu'il cachait les cabanes y étant dissimulées. Il y avait également un étang au côté sud de la clairière, étang alimenté par un ruisseau clair venant directement d'une grande colline situé dans la même direction. La colline faisait d'ailleurs partie de la forêt. Et personne ne s'y aventurait jamais, la végétation y étant trop touffues et les animaux sauvages trop nombreux. Personne n'y allait...sauf la bande d'Edward des Bois bien évidement.

Un petit garçon aux boucles couleur des blé, le frère de Russel, était agenouillé près du feu au dessus duquel chauffait une petite marmite emplie d'un ragoût savoureux longuement et savamment préparé par le petit garçon très doué en cuisine. Il sortit des bol d'une petite besace situé près de lui et les emplis tous, sortant ensuite des petits pains (achetés au derniers tour en ville) qu'il donna à Edward dans un sourire joyeux. «Salut Ed!»

L'autre blond grogne quelque chose d'indistinct et se régala du petit déjeuner chaud, savourant le goût délicieux des aliments. «T'es toujours aussi bon Fletcher! On reconnaît là le fils du cuisiner royal!» Le petit garçon rougit en marmonna que ça n'était rien. «Sérieusement, si tu n'étais pas venu avec moi, tu aurais pu prendre la succession de ton père, à tout les coups!» L'enfant haussa les épaules, l'air de montrer qu'il s'en souciait peu.

Le jeune homme de 19 ans soupira et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe une fois son repas expédié. «Sérieusement...vivement que notre roi Roy Mustang revienne de sa foutue croisade qu'on puisse virer l'autre crétin qu'est son cousin Kimbley!» Il ignora les haussements d'épaules des deux autres.

Russel hocha ensuite la tête avec sagacité «Ouais, et dommage que le frère de Roy Mustang n'est pas encore atteint les 21 ans, l'âge de régner pour Amestris, on aurait pas eu à subir la régence du crétin de cousin! Et toutes ces foutues impôts!»

Edward soupira, l'air de montrer que tout cela était inutile à répéter, qu'est que ça changerait? _C'est pas de dire ça qui allait faire gagner au jeune prince les années qui lui manquait non? Et inutile d'en parler alors qu'on ne pouvait rien faire à de niveau, pour le moment._

- «En plus j'ai entendu dire qu'il allait tenter de séduire la femme du roi!» Edward grinça des dents, furieux à cette simple idée. «Il a aucun morale le cousin, et si le Roi Mustang revenait hein?» Il aimerait bien que ça soit le cas, et rapidement, il ne supportait plus le dingue qui tenait les rênes du royaume.

Russel échangea un regard avec son frère «Le peuple se demande d'ailleurs (en secret) pourquoi le prince ne fait rien pour défendre l'honneur de sa belle-sœur ou pour tenter de prendre le trône, tout mineur qu'il soit! On dit qu'il reste dans la tour nord, ses appartements, pour lire et étudier!»

Edward soupira une nouvelle fois «Vous savez bien qu'il ne peut pas agir pour le moment! Et nous savons tous ici pourquoi! Il est trop jeune! La loi est peut-être nulle mais c'est la loi! En plus, le prince ne doit pas avoir la tête à ça avec la mort de sa toute jeune épouse Rose l'année dernière et l'existence d'un enfant de un an. Le «roi» actuel lui fait du chantage! Et puis le roi Mustang a aussi un fils, le prince ne doit pas avoir envie que son neveu soit victime d'un «accident». Je le comprend, je ferais pareil à sa place! La famille c'est super important! Kimbley a de quoi faire du chantage au frangin du roi, c'est clair: le prince a un enfant, un neveu et une belle-soeur! Tu parles qu'il serait facile à manipuler!

- Ouais mais...

- C'est le rôle d'Edward des Bois de sauver le pays, et accessoirement la famille royale si il a le temps!» Il ricana et remit son bonnet vert foncé sur sa tête, laissant ses mèche d'or et sa tresse de même couleur s'échapper de tout côtés. N'importe qui l'aurait trouvé adorable s'il n'avait pas été le démon des bois, le cauchemar des riches.

Fletcher intervint soudain «Mais pourquoi c'est pas reine qui assure la régence alors?» Il y eut un haussement d'épaules de la part d'Edward, qui restait indifférent à la discussion, plongé dans ses plans d'avenir. Il n'aimait pas trop le sourire diabolique qui se lisait sur les lèvres du blondinet.

Russel soupira et dit à son petit frère, gentiment «On te l'a déjà dit Fletcher, c'est parce qu'elle est malade! Quand le roi Roy est partie, il a du demander à son cousin de venir parce que sa femme était encore trop fragile, malade et faible pour assurer la régence!»

* * *

Edward s'éloigna pour retourner dans sa cabane, y ayant oublier la carte sur laquelle il avait travaillé la veille. Russel aida son cadet à nettoyer les plats puis alla les ranger dans leur propre cabane. Enfin ils se retrouvèrent tous pour réviser les plans de la journée. Pour débuter, Edward voulut savoir où était leurs différents alliés.

- «Où est Frère Kain? Il aurait pas du passer nous voir hier?

- En ville, il donne l'argent volé la dernière fois! Il doit être plus prudent, le nouveau shérif s'appelle Greed et semble bien plus efficace que son prédécesseur. Il a du flair pour trouver l'or ce type et son sourire me flanque des frissons chaque fois que je le vois, même si je ne l'ai vu qu'une seule fois.

- Et Maes? Des Nouvelles?

- Ho lui il est toujours au château, il ne peut nous transmettre les informations que par l'intermédiaire du frère Kain, tu sais bien que c'est le percepteur du prince donc...il ne peut pas vraiment s'éloigner de la ville. Et les nouvelles: La reine va un peu mieux qu'avant, les médecins sont satisfaits de l'amélioration de sa santé! C'est bon à savoir...non?

- Effectivement, si on arrivait à virer le crétin de cousin, il faudrait quelqu'un pour assurer l'intérim et comme le prince est trop jeune! Quel bêtise cette loi de «pas avant les 21 as, sauf si personne ne peut le faire, sauf si plus aucune famille n'est vivante.» Edward n'était pas le seul à râler. Avec Kimbley au pouvoir, tout le monde maudissait cette loi évidement... le prince était peut-être jeune mais il aurait sans aucun doute fait un bien meilleur monarque. Le blond marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct et continua «Et Al? Winry? Paninya?

- En ce qui concerne le petit couple modèle que sont les deux premiers, ils vont biens et ont pas mal d'informations à nous transmettre mais vu qu'elles sont importantes, il ne te les diront qu'à moi ou à toi. C'est frère Kain qui me l'a dit! J'irais les voir dans trois jours si tu ne peux vraiment pas y aller toi-même!

- D'accord...» Marmonna Edward, attachant un bandeau devant ses yeux pour dissimuler quelque peu son visage.

- «En ce qui concerne ma fiancée...c'est pratique qu'elle soit une voleuse car elle a entendu quelque chose de très intéressant qui a confirmé une information que j'avais reçu plus tôt de la part d'Havoc!» Expliqua Russel en terminant d'attacher son propre fourreau à sa ceinture, tandis que Fletcher ramenait leurs chevaux dans la clairière. Edward ricana au début de sa phrase puis redevint intéressé.

- «Havoc? Le tavernier? Ha oui...qu'est qu'il a entendu de si bien pour nous lui?» S'enquit Edward, qui lui ne pouvait pas aller dans la capitale aussi souvent qu'il le désirait, pour des raisons évidentes.

- «...Il m'a transmit des nouvelles quand j'suis allé en ville avant-hier, comme tu étais super concentré sur les futurs plans, je ne t'ai rien dit sur le coup alors...

- Abrèges, faut qu'on y ailles bientôt!» s'impatienta Edward en levant les yeux au ciel, grimpant ensuite sur son cheval. Il fut imité rapidement par son cadet en âge (mais pas en taille).

- «Hum...il a entendu des gardes dire que le convoi des impôts de la vile de South City allait passer dans une semaine sur la Route des Auspices à l'ouest d'ici...

- ...Je sais où est cette route Russ...» Les yeux d'or du jeune homme brillait d'une lueur calculatrice. Un sourire démoniaque se dessina sur ses lèvres fines tandis qu'il talonnait son cheval pour le faire partir au galop. «Bien...allons détrousser le convoi des impôt venus du nord! Hahaha!

- Parfois je comprend vaiment qu'ils te surnomment le Démon des Bois!» Russel se retourna vers la clairière «Fletcher! Sois prudent hein!»

* * *

_**A suivre**_


	3. Rencontre

**Titre**: Edward des Bois (Version 2)

**Disclaimer**: FMA ne m'appartient pas....par contre les OC ont à moi!! Je peux les prêter mais seulement si on me demande, d'accord?

**Paring**: Finalement je ne suis plus tout à fait certaine de faire un Edward/Ling, j'ai eu de nouvelles idées! Enfin vous verrez...

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Friendship, Aventure

**Rating**: Pour tous pour le moment, c'est une version de Robin des Bois un peu améliorée pour y caser les personnages de FMA donc...voyez par vous même.

**Précision:** Dans cette histoire, Ling a 18 ans, Edward 19 ans, Roy 27 ans (comme Kimbley), Riza 26 ans, Maes: 24 ans, Russel 17 ans et Fletcher 10 ans! Quoi, et le frère de Roy? Pourquoi croyez-vous que je ne dis rien à son sujet? Je ne dirais ni son âge, ni sa description....Parce que c'est un secret! Sinon les enfants du prince (y a une fille et un garçon) ont un an et quelques mois. Et le fils de Roy (et Riza) a 5 ans, presque 6. Oui je sais ils sont parents tôt mais a quoi vous attendiez vous dans une famille royale? On se marie tôt dans ces milieux non? Donc on a des enfants tôt! Logique!

(Et j'en avais besoin pour le scénario de l'histoire en plus)

**Rappel de la situation à Xing (abordée dans le prologue)**: L'empereur se meurt, le fils favori est le numéro 12 soit Ling Yao. Deux de ses demi grand frères (les numéros 1 et 2) sont un peu jaloux (compréhensible quelque part) et vu qu'ils viennent en seconde place sur la liste de succession décident de liquider le petit frère juste après que leur père ait rendu l'âme (quel magnifique sens familial n'est ce pas?). Le troisième fils (Ray) l'apprend par hasard et prévient le vieux maître d'arme, Who qui est également chargé de protégé le jeune héritier du trône. Le vieil homme organise alors la fuite de Ling pendant la dernière nuit que vit l'empereur. Ling quitte donc Xing pour Amestris avec l'idée de demander de l'aider au roi Roy. Le problème, c'est que Roy il n'est pas là mais que ça, Ling ne le sait pas.

**Rappel de la situation à Amestris (abordée dans le chapitre 1)**: Roy est le roi d'Amestris mais est parti en croisade parce que c'est son boulot de Roi....et que c'est dans le scénario de l'histoire (faut bien un prétexte pour éloigner le roi). Pendant son absence, c'est son cousin Kimbley qui assure la régence parce que la reine est malade et ne peut l'assurer elle-même. Le petit frère de Roy est trop jeune pour l'assurer également et surtout ça ne l'intéresse pas. Il est encore trop déprimé par la mort de sa toute jeune épouse suite à la naissance de leurs faux-jumeaux l'année précédente. Et accessoirement il est super inquiet pour son frangin. Le peuple pense (à tord ou à raison?) que le roi actuel l'enferme dans la partie du palais qui lui sert d'appartements. Et pendant ce temps, le dit-roi, Kimbley joue au tyran, ce qui n'est pas étonnant parce que c'est ce qu'il est censé faire (_on est dans Robin des Bois version FMA quand même_!). Au bout d'un moment, un mystérieux justicier apparaît comme le veut l'histoire: Le démon des Bois, personne ne sait qui il est, sauf ses amis. Ce cauchemar des riches, c'est bien évidement Edward.

_Voilà, je ne résumerais pas à chaque chapitre, soyez rassuré!_ _C'est juste que maintenant qu'on débute **vraiment** l'histoire, il fallait un résumé de la situation au cas où...._

* * *

_**Chapitre 2: Rencontre!**_

* * *

_Capitale du Royaume d'Amestris. Douze ans auparavant_

_Un homme se tenait allongé dans un lit, haletant. A son chevet, deux enfants se tenait, l'un était assis sur le bord du matelas, tenant la main du mourant. C'était l'aîné, un adolescent d'environ 16 ans aux cheveux noirs comme l'encre et aux yeux aussi sombre que la pierre d'Onyx. Agenouillé prêt du lit, mains crispées sur le draps, son petit frère ne quittait pas son père des yeux, malgré les larmes qui les envahissaient. Ca faisait des heures que leur père avait perdu conscience, et tout deux savaient qu'il ne se réveillerait sans doute pas avant la fin._

_En effet...le destin en décida ainsi._

_- «Prince Roy!» Intervint le grand conseiller, s'approchant des deux enfants, enfin plutôt de l'adolescent et de l'enfant. Tout deux était installés dans un salon privé, le lendemain. Le garçon interpellé ne réagit pas vraiment, passant vaguement sa main libre dans les cheveux de son cadet qui se nicha contre lui, sanglotant. _

_Le conseiller ne se laissa pourtant pas démonter et continua: «Je sais que la douleur vous domine mais...vous devez vous préparer pour le sacre! Sa majesté n'a pas passer pas la nuit! Il faut donc à notre royaume son nouveau monarque!» Il recula sous le regard noir qu'il reçut, le prince prenant son cadet dans ses bras pour le consoler. L'enfant finit par se calmer et se laissa bercer, reniflant de temps à autre. _

_Le garçon de 15 ans lança ensuite, avec une ironie mordante: «Je croyais que les ''enfants'' de moins de vingt ans ne pouvait régner selon la loi du pays!» Certaines personnes présentes dans la pièce froncèrent les sourcils mais aucuns ne pipa mot. Le prince était bouleversé, personne n'aurait osé alors le contredire mais tous soutirent mentalement le conseiller pour avoir le courage d'insister dans un moment pareil. Il le fallait mais dans de tels cas, ça n'avait rien de facile!_

_L'homme d'état soupira, mal à l'aise: «Ce serait vrai si quelqu'un pouvait encore assurer la régence! Vous savez bien que la loi dit qu'un garçon de moins de 20 ans peut régner si...»_

_Roy le coupa, énervé: «Si...personne ne peut assurer l'intervalle avant cet âge, oui je sais! Il n'y a personne? Vraiment personne?» S'énerva t'il, quelque peu perturbé d'être projeté sur le trône si vite,avec une si maigre préparation. Ce n'est pas comme si son père avait prévu de mourir si jeune, il n'avait fait que commencer son éducation de futur roi. _

_Malheureusement rien de tout cela n'était possible: «Votre cousin a votre âge!» Plaida le conseiller, signifiant par la que le dit-cousin était éliminer d'office. Ca aurait été stupide d'offrir la régence à une personne du même âge que le prince. _

_Autant donner la couronne à ce dernier comme c'était prévu dans ce cas!_

_Le futur roi soupira lourdement: «Et mon oncle?» Ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas le pouvoir, c'était juste que c'était trop rapide, trop...tôt! _

_Il n'était pas prêt à régner ou à diriger un si grand pays, pas maintenant! Même s'il savait qu'il ne serait pas seul, que les conseillers de son père ne le trahiraient pas!_

_- «Nous préférons ne pas faire venir de vieillard de Bradley, sa soif de pouvoir vous mettrez en danger, vous et votre frère, votre altesse!» Argua l'homme le plus important du royaume après la famille royale, l'homme qui conseillait le monarque en place, et qui n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de le trahir. «Vous allez vus faire sacrer Roi d'Amestris à l'Aube. Ainsi vous serez déclaré adulte avant l'heure. C'était la volonté de votre père, ainsi votre oncle n'aura rien à dire de tout cela, ni votre cousin.» Expliqua patiemment son interlocuteur, sans changer un seul instant son débit de parole ou son ton de voix. _

_Roy soupira et se leva, passant délicatement son frère endormi dans les bras de la nourrice chargée de s'en occuper. «Très bien, je vous suis!» Il sortit à la suite de l'homme et ils avancèrent à travers les couloirs, vers le destin du jeune prince._

_Tandis que ce dernier suivait son futur conseiller, dans les rues le tumulte éclatait. Une seule phrase en ressortissait. «Le Roi est Mort! Vive le Roi!»_

* * *

Edward se tenait assis sur la large branche d'arbre qui se trouvait au dessus de la route. Russel était planqué dans les fourrés un peu plus loin. «C'est quand même pratique que toute les routes pour aller, le plus rapidement possible, à la capitale passent par la forêt. Ils sont tellement flemmards à l'idée de faire le grand détour qu'il la traversent malgré le danger que je représente hahaha!!» Certain de la terreur qui provoquait autour de lui, il ricanait d'un air diabolique, se frottant les mains, impatient que la bagarre arrive. «Prend toi ça dans la face stupide roi qui ne l'est que parce que son cousin est parti en croisade!»

Russel leva les yeux au ciel, préférant ne pas signaler à son ami que ces hommes jouaient surtout sur la chance, espérant brouiller les pistes en ne disant pas le jour où il passeraient la forêt, et ainsi ne pas tomber sur lui. «Tais-toi un peu Ed! Ils arrivent!»

Le blond rouvrit les yeux et se concentra à nouveau sur la route, regardant le nuage de poussière qui s'agrandissait de plus en plus à l'horizon. Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur ses lèvres tandis que ses yeux dorés brillaient d'une lueur nouvelle. Il sortit doucement son épée de son fourreau, dans un éclat nacré qui aurait impressionné n'importe qui. _Dommage pour lui car Russel n'était pas n'importe qui! _Et se tint prêt, les muscles prêt à l'action, les sens en alerte. _C'était quand même excitant comme vie_!

Enfin le convoi des impôts de North City apparût au détour du chemin. Les deux complices se dissimulèrent au mieux au creux des feuillages, retenant leur souffle, prêt à bondir, pareils à des prédateurs affamés, sur leur innocentes...hem sur leurs proies. Le convoi en question était une sorte de carrosse tiré par quatres chevaux de nobles allures et escorté par cinq gardes bien armés. Sans oublier le sixième à l'intérieur du carrosse bien entendu. Bref c'était relativement bien gardé pour le peu de distances à traverser durant ce jour (depuis le village où ils avaient passés la nuit jusqu'à la capitale). Les autres gardes avaient du aller à North City rejoindre l'autre convoi, plus important donc plus à protéger.

Edward vérifia une dernière fois que le bandeau lui servant aussi de masque était bien en place et se ramassa ensuite sur lui-même. Un bond et il atterrit avec souplesse sur le toit du véhicule. Sa main décrivit un arc de cercle, projetant le poignard, qu'il gardait dans sa manche, sur les rênes de l'attelage. Déséquilibré le carrosse pencha, sans que le voleur ne tombe pour autant. Le conducteur, effrayé, tira sur le peu de rênes qu'il restait pour stopper les chevaux et éviter que tout ne bascule et ne s'effondre au sol. Edward bondit alors au sol, attaquant l'un des gardes qui avait jeté son cheval sur lui, mais l'adolescent fit un saut en arrière, évitant les sabot de la monture cabrée. Il ramassa rapidement le fouet tombé au sol et le fit claquer juste à côté des oreilles de l'animal qui hennit de surprise et recula, malgré les ordres de son cavalier. Une flèche siffla et passa juste devant de nez d'un autre qui poussa un cri de terreur en se cabrant à son tour. Son cavalier tomba au sol dans un glapissement de surprise. Russel jaillit ensuite des broussailles, attaquant le cavalier le plus proche. _C'était bien parti pour une humiliation supplémentaire des troupes du roi._

Edward n'était pas une des meilleures lames du royaume pour des prunes, et jamais il n'avait joué ou usurpé son titre. Ca allait vraiment faire mal! Et pas à lui ou à Russel!

_Pauvres gardes, s'ils n'avaient pas été dévoué à Kimbley, il aurait eu pitié d'eux!_

* * *

Ling fit ralentir sa monture près d'un étang pour lui permettre de boire un peu, caressant l'encolure trempé de sueur. «Encore un peu de patience mon vieux! On est bientôt arrivé!» promit-il, préférant désormais ménager son cheval pour ne pas qu'il s'effondre avant d'arriver.

Ils avaient, en effet, franchis la frontière deux jours auparavant et le jeune prince (ou roi?) en exil n'avait fait que peu de pause. Il fallait mieux qu'il évite de se faire remarquer après tout. Au abord de la frontière, on reconnaîtrait qu'il était un clandestin en moins de deux (tout le monde se connaissait près de la frontière, c'était ça le pire). A l'intérieur du pays, on pouvait plus facilement le prendre pour un habitants aux origines xingoises.

Il soupira, se massant les tempes avec fatigue. C'était bien parti tiens. A ce moment il songea que passer par la forêt n'était peut-être pas la meilleur des idées qu'il avait eu. Il avait entendu parler d'un jeune voleur qui écumait le pays, et qui habitait sans doute ces lieux forestiers. Il dérobait aux riches pour donner ensuite au pauvre.

Sans compter qu'en plus, le roi Mustang n'était même pas présent au pays et que ceux qu'il avait interrogé lui avaient peint un tableau très peu attrayant de son cousin qui le remplaçait.

- «Qu'est que je vais faire alors? Who m'avait dit de m'adresser au Roi Roy Mustang mais c'est pas lui qui est sur le trône en ce moment! Et vu comment on parle de son cousin, ça me semble pas une bonne idée d'aller lui parler de mes petits soucis d'héritage non? Est-ce que je dois attendre le retour de croisade des troupes? Ha mais oui mais si le roi est mort pendant ces guerres, je ferrait quoi moi? Je retournerais à Xing et j'abandonnerais tout droit sur mon héritage à mes frères aînés?»

A ce moment, Ling se rendit compte que parler tout seul ce n'était pas top et que son cheval, seul interlocuteur capable de l'écouter, n'allait surement pas lui répondre ou même comprendre ses paroles. Il soupira et décida d'aller jusqu'à la capitale, ne serait-ce que pour se renseigner sur ces croisades où s'était rendu le roi. Peut-être aurait-il alors une idée du temps qu'il restait avant son éventuel retour! Hochant la tête avec satisfaction, il tira sur les rênes et lança l'étalon au galop sur le chemin, rejoignant la route reliant la grande ville au nord à la capitale. Tant qu'à couper, prenons la grande route traversant la forêt! «Tant pis si c'est la plus risquée pour tomber dans une embuscade, je n'ai rien d'un riche, je n'ai rien sur moi donc...» Il oubliait bizarrement qu'il n'avait pas retiré sa tiare princière le désignant bel et bien comme un jeune homme de haute lignée, ou trahissait carrément sa position de jeune prince (roi?). Il la portait depuis si longtemps qu'il oubliait de la retirer à un autre moment qu'avant de dormir! _Pourquoi l'avait-il mise avant de fuir alors?_ Peut-être tout simplement une question d'habitude!

_Ca collait à la peau ça!_

* * *

Les soldats étaient tous assommés au sol, et ligotés soigneusement. Edward ricana tandis qu'il sortait l'argent du carrosse, remplissant des sacs qu'il attachait à la selle des chevaux (parce qu'il embarquaient aussi ceux des gardes et ceux du carrosse).

- «Hé! Edo! Regarde ces deux arcs! Il sont géniaux, j'vais les prendre! Et cette épée, elle en jette, je la garde. Avec l'un des deux arcs, ça feras de superbes cadeaux à Fletcher pour ses 11 ans!»

Edward sourit et se hissa sur sa monture, en riant. «Dépêches toi Russ, on doit passer au ranch de Breda pour lui laisser les chevaux qu'on vient de voler. Il s'occupera de les revendre (ou de les donner si besoin est). Et puis il a des provisions à nous donner en plus! Enfin des produits aux prix normaux (ou gratuits aussi).

- Cette fois, je VEUX qu'on prennes du lait!» S'exclama l'autre blond tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient vers le nord, abandonnant sans remords les gardes assommés (c'était pas l'hiver hein! Les loups ne les mangeraient pas et ils avaient un poignard à portée de main!). Edward s'étrangla en entendant les mots prononcés par son meilleur ami.

- «HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE BOIVES CE TRUC DEGOUTANT! ALORS ON A PAS BESOIN D'EN PRENDRE» Il fut indifférent aux oiseaux qui s'envolaient suite à son cri.

- «Désolé mais Fletcher en a besoin pour grandir! Et moi tu crois que c'est en buvant quoi que je fais presque deux fois ta taille en ayant seulement un an de moins que toi?» Railla son compagnon d'aventure en admirant son tout nouvel arc.

Edward vira à l'écarlate et rugit «QUI EST SI PETIT QU'ON LE TRAITERAIT DE MENTEUR S'IL DISAIT QU'IL AURAIT VINGT ANS A SON PROCHAIN ANNIVERSAIRE?» Nouvelle envolée d'oiseaux mais les deux garçons s'en fichaient.

La seule réponse de Russel fut de s'écrouler de rire sur l'encolure de sa jument, des larmes de même nature perlant au coin de ses yeux. «On s'ennuie pas avec toi Edo!

- Ca veut dire quoi ça?» répliqua immédiatement le concerné en plissant les yeux d'un air mauvais.

- «Rien rien...» s'empressa de répondre son ami avec une fausse frayeur face à cette ''immense'' colère.

_Quel duo de gamin ils formaient ces deux-là quand ils se disputaient, ce qui arrivait durant à peu près la moitié de la journée mine de rien._

- «Russel...

- Quoi?

- C'est quoi le truc par terre là-bas?

- Hein?»

* * *

_Comment avait-il si peu de chance ces derniers temps? Hein?_

_Sérieusement ils fichaient quoi avec l'entretien des routes à Amestris? _A Xing elles étaient impeccables pourtant! Fallait croire que le roi remplaçant était un vrai radin!

Vu les impôts (et le peu qu'il avait entendu à leurs sujets) ceci expliquait cela mais....il foutait quoi de cet argent le roi? _Enfin du peu que l'autre ''machin'' des bois ne volait pas?_

Il nageait dedans? Il s'amusait à le compter pièce par pièce comme les nains dans les légendes folkloriques de son pays?

_Bref pourquoi pensait-il à tout ça? _Parce que il avait lancé son cheval au grand galop, une petite pointe de vitesse étant toujours agréable, et puis il voulait sortir rapidement de la forêt.

Sauf qu'un arbre était au milieu de la route...juste avant un croisement._ Qu'est que cet arbre foutait là? _C'était visiblement un arbre qui s'était écroulé sur la route suite à une tempête mais pourquoi personne ne l'avait virer? Parce que justement c'était un croisement et que tout le monde prenait l'autre route?

Bref...son cheval avait pilé net (c'est pas facile de sauter au détour d'un virage, lancé à une telle vitesse) et donc lui avait été littéralement projeté par terre, soulevant un GROS nuage de poussière.

_Il y demeura, assommé, allongé de tout son long sur la route._

Seul chose positive de l'affaire: le cheval, bien dressé, s'approcha de son maître, un peu inquiet et le secoua du bout du museau avant de rester, ne s'éloignant que pour brouter un peu. Vive le changement. Enfin un destrier fidèle qui ne lâchait pas son maître inconscient (suite à une chute)!

_Brave bête!_

* * *

_**A suivre**_

Vous avez bien sûr tous compris que le "truc" que vois Edward au milieu de la route, c'est Ling n'est ce pas?


	4. Où Ling apprend qu'il ne trompe personne

**Titre**: Edward des Bois (Version 2)

**Disclaimer**: FMA ne m'appartient pas...par contre les OC ont à moi! Je peux les prêter mais seulement si on me demande, d'accord?

**Paring**: LinEd...normalement...

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Friendship, Family et Aventure

_**Rating: **_Pour tous pour le moment, c'est une version de Robin des Bois un peu améliorée pour y caser les personnages de FMA donc...voyez par vous même.

* * *

_**Chapitre 3: Où Ling apprend qu'il ne trompe personne quand il fait semblant de dormir!**_

* * *

_- «Grand Frère!»S'écria une voix flûtée et joyeuse venant de derrière lui. Le prince se tourna vers la petite silhouette qui courrait vers lui, une épée de bois à la main. L'enfant de 9 ans de moins que lui le regarda avec intérêt. «De quoi tu parles avec papa quand il te convoque dans son bureau?» demanda t'il en agrippant la chemise du plus vieux. L'adolescent de 14 ans haussa les épaules pour lui signifier que cela n'était pas important mais le petit fronça les sourcils. «Mais pourquoi tu veux pas me le dire?_

_- Parce que ce n'est pas important justement? Il a juste voulu voir les idées que j'allais avancer pour palier à tel ou tel problème!» expliqua l'ainé en décrochant l'enfant de sa tunique. Celui-ci gonfla ses joues d'un air vexé «Sérieusement...rien d'important, surtout pour un petit garçon comme toi...tu participeras quand tu seras plus...grand!_

_- J'SUIS PAS PETIT!» Hurla le gamin avec colère, virant au cramoisi. Il détestait qu'on le traite de nabot, de minus ou de tout ce qui sous-entendait la même chose. «Je suis normal pour mon âge!»_

_Le prince aîné éclata de rire suite à cette réplique exaspéré de son petit frère. «Théoriquement si t'es petit mais vu ton âge comme tu dis, c'est normal! Bon je suppose que je peux te dire les nouvelles quand même! Père va devoir aller à Xing pour affaire et il a prévu de nous emmener avec nous!_

_- A Xing?» S'enthousiasma l'enfant, les yeux soudain plein d'étoiles. «Génial! On part quand?»_

_Sa seule réponse fut un éclat de rire de la part du plus vieux qui lui ébouriffa simplement les cheveux avec affection et condescende. _

* * *

- «C'est un xingois non?»

Ling grimaça dans son demi-sommeil, il avait terriblement mal à la tête et ne souhaitait qu'une chose, que ceux qui parlaient près de lui se taisent un peu. En plus il ne connaissait aucune de ces deux voix. _Ce qui était, d'ailleurs, sacrément frustrant_. Et pour couronner le tout, il venait de se faire griller. _Magnifique, ce n'était vraiment pas son jour!_

- «Ouais, je crois que je le connais! On s'est déjà croisé y a quelques années, j'crois pas qu'il s'en souvienne! Moi-même c'est flou alors...» Fit une autre voix, calme mais claire qui aurait parût musicale à certaine personne. Mais en l'écoutant, on se rendait compte que son propriétaire avait un caractère assez fort, c'était quelqu'un qui n'obéissait qu'à qui il voulait, qui savait donner des ordres et qui faisait ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait.

Un petit ricanement incrédule suivit et la première voix reprit: «Sans rire? Ca serait un sacré hasard quand même! Alors c'est qui ce type?

- Si si je l'ai vu une fois, quand j'suis allé à Xing avec mon père et mon frère. J'étais plus jeune mais je m'en souviens encore! C'est Ling! Le douzième prince de Xing!»

Peu effrayé d'être reconnu et trop faible pour réagir de toute façon, Ling ne bougea pas, cherchant dans sa mémoire quels amestrian il avait déjà rencontré. A part la famille royale il ne voyait pas. _Des nobles à un grand bal peut-être? _Chaque année il y en avait un! La famille royale d'Amestris était venue 6 fois, et lui-même avait parfois été absent pour raisons diverses. Il n'avait donc croisé d'amestrians que 4 fois, dont 2 fois pour la famille royale. Et pour cette dernière, justement, ça remontait sacrément, il s'en souvenait à peine! Idem pour les nobles, il avait pas la mémoire des gens pas importants de toute façon! _Ce serait d'ailleurs un truc à corriger si un jour il montait sur le trône._

- «Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici? Au dire des nouvelles que j'ai entendu à la capitale, l'empereur est mort non? Qu'est qu'un prince fiche ici alors que ça doit être le bazar question succession en ce moment dans son pays!» S'exclama le premier, étonné. Ling sentait presque son regard sur lui, perçant, scrutateur, et imaginait presque les questions qui se bousculaient sous son crâne.

- «C'est peut-être justement pour ça qu'il est parti Russel, ses grands frères ont sans doute voulu éliminer la concurrence. D'après ce que je sais (ou le peu que je sais car mes informations datent un peu) Ling était l'un des fils favoris de l'empereur. Il est donc possible que ceux qui l'étaient moins aient tenté de le faire disparaître!

- C'est mesquin ça! Je déteste les luttes fratricides!» Fit une petite voix d'enfant non entendue jusque là. Ce fut suivit par un court silence avant que le second à avoir parlé n'intervienne à nouveau, répondant plus ou moins au gamin. «C'est méchant!» Un gamin adorable sans doute.

- «Que veux-tu Fletcher, quand un empereur a une quinzaine d'épouse et une bonne trentaine d'enfants..»

Ling ne savait pas qui était ce type mais il était vraiment nonchalant. Un peu trop même, on aurait dit qu'il se contentait d'énoncer quelque chose sans se soucier de ce que ressentaient ceux qui entendaient ses paroles.

- «Ha oui quand même...» Fit le premier d'un ton un peu nerveux, dans un petit rire signifiant bien cela. A s'imaginer ca ne devait pas être évident, personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'un prince xingois ressentait. Vraiment personne, parce que c'était trop important, trop dur à vivre parfois.

* * *

_- «Roi Mustang, c'est un grand honneur de vous compter parmi nous!» L'homme en large toge à dominante pourpre salua le roi d'Amestris , un homme aux cheveux couleurs des blés, noué en catogan, et aux yeux aussi pur que l'or fondu. Sa tunique royale était à dominante bleu et blanche._

_Celui-ci rendit la politesse: «Mes respects Empereur! Je suis ravi de vous voir en si bonne santé!» Il esquissa un geste derrière lui et fit, d'un ton tout autant cérémonieux: «Laissez moi vous présenter mon héritier Roy!» Il désignait un garçon d'environ 14 ans aux courtes mèches noirs et aux yeux couleur d'onyx, qui aurait presque pu passer pour un Xingois. En fait, il l'était à moitié, vu que son père avait épousé une cousine de l'empereur. _

_Le jeune adolescent fit une révérence pour saluer celui qui régnait sur les terres xingoises, et celui-ci eut un sourire indulgent en voyant le jeune homme. «Ha! Cher ami, un seul héritier, c'est en effet tellement simple! Un seule choix, pas de risque d'erreur ni celui d'une guerre fratricide. Je puis vous assurer que je ne garde aucune fierté de celle que j'ai vécu! J(ai mon propre sang qui salit mes mains, mais je ne peux rien contre la tradition malheureusement._

_- Mais vous avez l'embarras du choix en ce qui vous concerne!» répondit Hohenheim «A notre époque, les enfants sont si fragiles!» _

_Roy recula d'un pas, cherchant son petit frère des yeux, et fit la silhouette minuscule et blonde au cœur de la foule xingoise. «Qu'est qu'il fait lui?» Il se dirigea vers l'enfant qui parlait à un petit garçon un peu plus loin. Un enfant de son âge ou dans ces environs, qui avait de courtes mèches noires tombantes sur sa nuque. Roy eut un court instant de réflexion et sa mémoire lui revint «Le premier fils du clan ….je sais plus lequel...c'est la douzième fils, ça je le sais mais je ne sais plus son clan...pas grave.» Il s'immobilisa derrière l'enfant et toussota «...Dis donc, c'est comme ça que tu reste **sagement **près de père?» Il empoigna la main du petit garçon et s'excusa auprès de son interlocuteur. «Ce jeune homme dois rester aux côtés de son père et avec moi, jusqu'à la fin du repas de fête! Veuillez m'excusez de vous le retirer en peline conversation!»_

_Le petit pouffa tandis que l'enfant blond était entraîné, malgré ses protestations, vers la table où serait servis le dîner d'ici quelques instants. Le blondinet eut un petit rire suite à quelque chose que son frère lui lança puis dit, à son intention «A plus tard Zing!_

_- Nan c'est Ling!_

_- Désolé!»_

* * *

- «Tu sais Ed, franchement...parfois j'ai du mal à imaginer que tu es le prince cadet de ce royaume! Je veux dire..pourquoi ton frangin ne t'as pas laissé les rênes du pouvoirs si ta belle-sœur était souffrante?» S'écria la première voix avec un agacement plus que audible. A entendre le soupir qui suivit de l'autre côté, c'était un sujet souvent abordé.

Ling tressaillit en entendant ces mots. _L'un des deux types qui parlaient était le prince d'Amestris?_ Bon ce n'était pas le régent mais il était visiblement bien tombé. Il décida de faire semblant de dormir encore un peu pour écouter ce qui allait suivre. _Question de précautions..._

«Parce que je ne suis pas encore majeur Russ! Sauf exception et impossibilité de faire autrement, les rois ne peuvent régner seul qu'à partir de 20 ans!» Le ton était martelant. «Et puis c'est mon frangin le roi de toute façon!» Ling imagina très bien le prince en train d'hausser les épaules avec indifférence.

La protestation sembla aussitôt fuser: «Il est monté sur le trône à 15 ans!

- Parce que c'était la seule solution aux yeux des conseillers Russel! Ca ou des types pas net, il a voulu donner sa chance à notre cousin et ...ben tu as le résultat!» Réponse plus grognée qu'autre chose, le prince semblait assez mécontent. Si le cousin était timbré/tyrannique/stupide ça pouvait s'expliquer. Ling le sentit mal, s'il y avait aussi des problèmes monarchiques ici, comment allait-il trouver de l'aide? Le prince aurait autre chose à faire et le roi n'était pas là. Quand au cousin, vu la façon dont il en parlait, il préférait ne pas avoir affaire à lui.

Un ricanement fut un début de réponse avant que les mots ne suivent aussitôt: «Vivement que la guerre se termine! Que Roy revienne!»

Un soupir sembla approuver la phrase. Puis il y eu un silence, juste troublé par quelques bruits qui semblaient totalement forestier. Puis le prince murmura «Dis donc...Zing...Tu penses faire semblant de roupiller encore longtemps?»

_Pour la discrétion, c'était râpe..._

* * *

**A suivre**


	5. Les choses bougent

**Titre**: Edward des Bois (Version 2)

**Disclaimer**: FMA ne m'appartient pas...par contre les OC ont à moi! Je peux les prêter mais seulement si on me demande, d'accord?

**Paring**: ...Hum...bonne question

**Genre:** Romance, Family, Friendship, Family et Aventure

_**Rating: **_Pour tous pour le moment, c'est une version de Robin des Bois un peu améliorée pour y caser les personnages de FMA donc...voyez par vous même.

* * *

_**Chapitre 4 : Les choses bougent**_

* * *

L'odeur de la fumée, de la peur, de la mort, de la douleur...l'odeur de la révolte éteinte alors qu'elle n'était qu'à l'état de petites braises. _Ou était-ce au contraire un souffle sur ces cendre pour faire repartir un feu couvert?_ Personne ne le savait. Ce qui était certain c'est que le régent commençait à perdre l'esprit. Et que la population allait souffrir de ce début de règne de terreur.

_Telles étaient les odeurs que sentaient chaque villageois en ce moment..._

Les flammes qui avaient consommé leur village achevaient de brûler le peu qui restait. Ils n'avaient plus rien, ni champs, ni réserves de nourriture ou de maison._ La mort pouvait à tout moment leur tomber dessus sous la forme des loups, de la maladie, du froid...et pourquoi tout cela? _

Un officier, assis sur un puissant étalon alezan les scrutait tel un prédateur à l'affut. Il toussota et fit avancer son cheval de long en large des habitants alignés et encerclés par les soldats.

- «Je répète mes questions...savez-vous quoique ce soit sur l'identité de celui qui a enlevé le prince Edward?» Demanda-t-il d'une voix doucereuse, menaçante. Il était clair que, pour lui, une absence de réponse serait équivalente à un refus de dénoncer quelqu'un. Et les mensonges, eux, étaient punis de prison. Telles étaient les lois du régime de terreur qu'appliquait le roi Kimbley. Des lois dures, égoïste, cruelles qui sous-entendaient des sanctions atroces en cas d'échec ou de désobéissance.

Un silence, les villageois apeurés entre-regardèrent à la fois affolés de ne pas pouvoir répondre et craignant ce qu'ils risquaient dans ce cas et inquiet par cette nouvelle. _Le jeune prince avait été kidnapper par un illustre inconnu, un rebelle? Qui pourrait alors prendre la succession si leur bien-aimé roi Mustang ne revenait pas? Qui pourrait les débarrasser de Kimbley? Et qui pouvait craindre quoique ce soit du jeune prince blond? Et ils ne savaient rien! Qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient répondre? Rien. C'était peut-être ça le pire dans toute cette histoire_.

L'officier plissa les yeux devant ce silence sans équivoque «Et je suppose que personne non plus ne sais quelque chose sur le fameux démon des bois?»

Il y eut de nouveaux échanges de regards. _Cet homme sous-entendait-il que leur bienfaiteur, qui volait les riches pour donner aux pauvre, avait enlevé le prince? Voulait-il les monter contre lui?_

A nouveau le silence et l'absence de réponse firent suite à la question posée.

Le soldat eut une grimace agacée «Je vois...Savez vous ce que vous risquez en couvrant ce voleur? Je sais de source sûre qu'il est venu plusieurs fois dans votre village!» Il sortit une large poignée de pièces, les faisant légèrement sauter dans sa main «20 pièces d'or pour qui dénoncera le faiseur de trouble!» C'était clairement leur dernière chance de répondre. Certains jetèrent des coups d'œil envieux vers les pièces mais personne ne pipa mot. Le gradé soupira et rangea ses pièces «Qu'on les enferme! Et qu'on envoie les enfants à l'orphelinat!»

Personne ne remarqua une silhouette qui observait tout depuis un promontoire au sommet de la falaise qui surplombait l'ex-village, à plat ventre contre le rocher, une main placée au niveau de son front pour se protéger les yeux contre le soleil. L'étrange individu se mordilla la lèvre et recula lentement avant d'escalader la paroi et de rejoindre son cheval qui attendait un peu plus loin. Il l'enfourcha et partit au triple galop vers le centre du territoire. «Je dois prévenir Edward!»

* * *

Kimbley, sur son trône, patientait, attendait que l'on lui donne des nouvelles de la chasse à l'homme qu'il avait lancé. Il fallait que les troupes capturent ''Le démon des Bois'' le plus rapidement possible..sans le tuer. Il serra les poings. _Maudit Edward! Comment avait-il osé ainsi le défier?_ Comment avait-il pu ainsi croire pouvoir le berner derrière un déguisement d'héros champion du tir à l'arc? Franchement...ca coulait de sources! Il suffisait de comparer la date de la disparition du prince et l'apparition du voleur et cela coïncidait ''étrangement''. _Il le prenait pour un idiot ou quoi?_

Il avait de la chance que son fils et son neveu soient essentiels à sa politique tiens...ou sinon ça ferait un moment qu'il se serait servis d'eux pour punir ce foutu blondinet. Mais le peuple aimait trop les petits héritiers pour qu'il prenne le moindre risque avec ça. On ne touchait pas aux petits princes sans risquer le courroux de la population. Et il avait assez de sens tactique pour savoir que une rébellion du peuple serait très mauvaise pour lui. Déjà qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle du front depuis peu...comment savoir si son imbécile de cousin était toujours vivant? C'était impossible à savoir et cela lui déplaisait fortement... Si il revenait, il n'avait aucun moyen de le savoir! Et si Edward tombait sur lui en premier hein? Roy serait furieux, à tout les niveaux!

Un bruit le fit sortir de ses pensées et il cria aux gardes de faire entrer dans la salle du trône les nouveaux venus. Un homme qui semblait être herboriste et un soldat apparemment fourbus, suivis d'un autre qui semblait en meilleur forme se présentèrent devant lui et s'inclinèrent devant le régent.

Le soldat en forme commença. «J'ai des nouvelles du front votre grandeur! Sa majesté Mustang a réussis à convaincre le peuple du désert, les Ishbals , qu'il ne voulait que leur bien et a pu ainsi se concentrer sur la guerre contre le royaume d'Aerugo. Pour le moment aucun camps ne semble prendre l'avantage.» Le rapport était apparemment terminé et le soldat attendait la réponse royale.

Kimbley y réfléchit quelques instants. Visiblement la guerre était très loin d'être finie...Roy était beaucoup trop occupé pour penser à revenir, personne d'autre que lui ne saurait où il en était, Edward ne pourrait pas envoyer de courrier. «Très bien soldat! Je suppose que vous allez devoir y retourner! Je vous conseille cependant de ne partir que demain! Assurez à mon cousin que son royaume se porte très bien!» Il ut un court silence durant le moment où l'interpellé se retira. Kimbley se tourna ensuite vers le second soldat, celui qui semblait en meilleur forme. «Alors..était-il au village désigné par des espions?» Il ne perdait pas de temps, espérant que cette fois, cette chasse au voleur s'était soldé par de bonnes nouvelles. _Il en avait assez de ce petit monstre!_

Il y eut un long silence que l'autre finit par briser en disant, d'une voix quelque peu inquiète. «Et bien il n'était pas là bas et les habitants ont refusé de dire quoique ce soit... Il y avait cependant des témoins extérieurs au village qui ont cependant dit que le démon des bois y était venu à plusieurs reprises, seul ou accompagné. Les villageois, pour refus d'obtempéré, ont tous été mis à l'arrêt et les enfants envoyés à l'orphelinat..»

Kimbley frappa violemment du poing contre l'accoudoir. Ce foutu gamin aidait donc bien les pauvres en leur donnant or volé au riches et ressources (sans doute achetées avec l'argent des riches). Il n'y avait donc qu'une solution...et il allait l'appliquer tout de suite. «Très bien sergent, vous pouvez vous retirer, passez dans chaque village avec vos troupes et dîtes que toutes personnes aidant ou cachant le ''démon des bois'' ou refusant de dire quoique ce soit sur lui sera emprisonné! Et continuez aussi à les interroger sur le prince Edward! Privilégiez aussi les petits villages aux frontières ou dans les zones les plus inhospitalières. Allez! Exécution!» Le soldat partit, soulagé de voir qu'il n'avait pas déclenché la colère du régent.

Ensuite, ce fut enfin le tour du l'herboriste qui toussota et murmura «Monsieur...dois-je continuer à donner à sa majesté la reine l'élixir que vous m'avez ordonné de lui faire boire régulièrement?

- Bien entendu mon très cher alchimiste ...à moins que cela ne soit dangereux pour elle?» Ikl n'était pas dans les intérêts du régent que la reine meurt, il ne pourrait le cacher au peuple et Roy pourrait revenir immédiatement du front. Et on ne parle pas d'Edward...qui risquait de réagir de façon...il ne préférait pas y penser. _Non...la mort de la reine, il fallait éviter...et si elle ''guérissait'' trop vite, elle pourrait réclamer la présence de son fils, de son beau-frère, de son neveu et ça aussi il fallait éviter puisque le beau-frère en question avait pris la poudre d'escampette. __**Sale gamin!**_

- «Et bien je pense que l'on pourrait diminuer un peu la dose, elle ne pas pas vraiment très bien!»

Kimbley réfléchit quelque instants aux conséquences que pourrait avoir la mort de la reine et se mordilla la lèvre. Puis il ordonna «Très bien mais remonte à la dose normale si elle commence à retrouver vraiment la forme et qu'elle demande des nouvelles du royaume de façon plus sérieuse qu'avant! Si tu constate qu'elle ne se laisse plus embrouiller, augmente! C'est compris?»

L'homme acquiesça et partit, retournant vers son laboratoire en ricanant. Visiblement tout cela l'amusait follement. _Il était bien le seul d'ailleurs! _

Kimbley prit une grande inspiration et aboya «ENVOYEZ MOI LE RESPONSABLE DES IMPÔTS!»

* * *

Edward s'appuya au large mur en ruine à quelques mètres du camps, fixant les arbres plongés dans la pénombres. Il tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées. Qu'est-ce que le 12e prince de Xing fichait ici? Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'avoir des problèmes supplémentaires! Il se massa les tempes et releva les yeux en entendant le galop d'un cheval. Une silhouette monté sur un étalon, à la couleur indéfinissable dans cette obscurité, raina net devant lui. C'était un (ou une?) individu de taille moyenne avec une capuche sur la tête, capuche complétant un large manteau brun rappelant la robe que portait les moines dans la ville du centre.

Un silence puis Ed murmura, du bout des lèvres «Kain?» Ca faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelle de l'ancien responsable des archives royales. C'était un homme cultivé, vif d'esprit mais ayant tendance à angoisser facilement. Il croyait au fantômes en plus! «C'est rare que tu viennes ici...je croyais que tu étais persuadé, dur comme fer, que ces bois étaient hantés!

Le brun arracha sa capuche et s'exclama, paniqué: «Sérieusement Ed! Je viens te prévenir que le village de Rush Valley a été détruits par les forces royales de Kimbley!

- Quoi? Mais...Pourquoi? Quel intérêt de détruire ce petit village perdu dans le canyon au sud?» S'exclama le blond, atterré par une telle nouvelle._ Il y était allé il n'y a même pas une semaine._

L'autre eut l'air embarrassé et murmura, hésitant «Ils (les soldats) ont appris que tu aidais les habitants en leur donnant ressources et or volé aux riches.» Il flatta l'encolure de sa monture qui s'agitait un peu trop, inquiété par les hurlements canins que l'on entendait ici et là dans ces bois.

Le justicier des forêts frappa du poing contre un arbre et grogna quelque chose d'indistinct. Puis il releva la tête, les yeux étincelants. «Je vais, dans ce cas, devoir me montrer plus virulent moi aussi! Les plus fortunés ne garderont pas leur or trop longtemps!» Il se mordilla la lèvre puis demanda, changeant soudain de sujet: «Où en est Scar? Tu l'as revu récemment?»

- «Je crois qu'il est toujours de service à l'église d'Ishbala, à la ville de Central. Il aide toujours les miséreux! Mais il est toujours aussi prêt à aider la ''résistance''!» Kain rajusta les rênes de sa monture et demanda «Tu veux que je me renseigne pour savoir où les habitants de Rush Valley ont été emprisonné?»

_Il n'y eut pas besoin de réponse..._

_...Elle était plus qu'évidente._

* * *

_**A suivre**_


End file.
